My Dear Valentine
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome wants to spend her Valentine's Day with a certain guy. Who is the lucky guy?


My Dear Valentine

Kagome wants to spend her Valentine's Day with a certain guy. Who is the lucky guy?

In the mid month of February, Kagome is walking home from school. She's wearing her junior high uniform, but there's a bit of a difference this time. Because it's so cold outside, her short skirt is longer than usual; the hem is down to her knees so that her legs wouldn't get cold. Her top green blouse is being covered with the school's sweater that fits her in the right place. 'I wonder how I should celebrate Valentine's Day?' She asks herself in her head as well as hold chin in a thinking manner. It'd be too much pressure on her actually. She's just have been having hard time to get the right guy throughout her time.

Ever since she was sent to the Feudal Era, there was issues that involves her personally. The first was when she met Inuyasha. He assumes that Kagome was the woman he used to love back then 50 years ago. But her scent proves him wrong. Then he comments that Kikyo was way cuter than Kagome. Talk about arrogant. Just when Inuyasha was opening up to her later on, Kikyo's resurrection caused Inuyasha to go back to her. Kagome lets him go and do what he pleases, much to her jealousy. Kagome witness how painful it was for her to endure such a scene. Whenever it happens, she decides to go back home, trying to go back to her normal life.

Because of her departure in the Feudal Era, her grandpa would come up with various excuses to her school of his imaginary illnesses. Convinced by one of the boys in her school, Hojo, the one guy that Kagome's noisy friends try to hook her up with him whenever she's 'out' of the hospital, despite that she's not even there at all. He would come up to the shrine to give his blessings to help Kagome get better.

Once Kagome cools down from Inuyasha's arrogance, she decides to go back to resume their journey. Then in came Koga, the wolf demon that kidnapped her because of her ability to sense where the jewel shards. Little did Koga know, Shippo stowed onto his back without him realizing it. After learning about the wolf tribe fighting against the birds of paradise, Shippo managed to escape to warn Inuyasha and the other about it. And to make things worse, Kagome told Koga where the jewel shard was instead of Inuyasha.

Furious with Inuyasha, it became clear that Inuyasha was jealous, which made Kagome kind of secretly was hoping for. She might've went to far, but she had to find a way to make Inuyasha jealous, because of her own of Kikyo.

Just when Kagome was about to turn the corner of her street, a voice calls out to her. She turns around to see it was Hojo walking up to her. "Oh, hi Hojo." She greets him kindly. Once Hojo was within arms reach, he scratches the back of his neck. "I was hoping that if you're going to do anything for Valentine's Day, I was hoping we could go see a movie that just came out." He asks her politely.

Thinking of Hojo's request, Kagome sighs, "I don't know Hojo. I've just been through a lot recently to deal with." She replies to him with a straight face. Hojo being way too dense than he thinks he is pushes his chance a little further. "Why not go out to dinner at the new restaurant?" He foolishly takes one of Kagome's hands into his own. Much to her disguise of such contact with his own hands taking a hold of her hand, Kagome uses her free hand to release her captured one. "Hojo, listen you're nice and all, but I made myself clear that I _do _have a lot of stuff on my mind, and therefore I don't have time to go out with you." She turns around and heads home. Little did she know, Hojo is mentally furious of her rejection. ' Just wait, Kagome. You'll be mine.' He glares as he turns around a goes back to his house.

Meanwhile back in Feudal Era, Inuyasha is sulking in the tree outside of the village. 'Who does she think she is? All I did was go see Kikyo to see rather or not she found any information on Naraku. She should know better not to follow me.' He complains in his mind. "Inuyasha." Miroku shouts up to him. "What?" Inuyasha asks rather rudely. He's not in the mood to talk to anyone. "You are aware that Kagome is just looking out for you." Miroku tells him. Inuyasha looks down to him with a leer. "You should know that I don't her to be looking out for me. It should be the other way around." He then leans back onto the bark. Miroku sighs, "If it's supposed to be the other way around, shouldn't you be in her time doing that instead?" Inuyasha looks away to him, "Why should I. As far as I'm concern it was her idea to go back home after Koga stopped by when I was returning from meeting Kikyo." He proclaims.

_Flashback_

_Last night The group returned home after a long month journey of finding the jewel shards. So far they couldn't find a single one. It's been a hard time for Inuyasha as well. When they were on top of the hill that goes down to the village, and eerie sound gets Inuyasha's attention. "You guys go on without me." He tells his group and follows the soul collectors._

_Deep within the forest, Inuyasha can smell Kikyo's scent of graveyard soil and death. He comes to the clearing to find Kikyo on the roots of the Sacred Tree. The same tree where she sealed him for 50 years ago. "Inuyasha, I see you arrived." She smiles to him as well standing up. Inuyasha approaches her cautiously. "You haven't found any information on Naraku?" He asks hers instead of greeting her. "Neither have you." Kikyo replies as she does the same towards Inuyasha. "We were to focus on finding any remaining shards. My friends and I had a great start to restore it back to normal. But thanks to you, you made our problem even worst. Do you have any idea for what you're doing? You're clearly making him stronger, while you're making us weaker." He explains to her in a stern tone. Kikyo nods, "Indeed I did. For your information, I was doing you a favor to make it easier for us to get rid of him quickly. We are aware how relentless Naraku is. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Even his own incarnations don't want to do his work." Kikyo replies the same way but maybe a bit more threatening way. Too bad it's not enough to intimidate Inuyasha. "Oh really? Last time I recall you just wander around trying to blend in with the life while you're clearly dead ever since you came back. Kagome told me exactly what you were trying to do. Do you honestly think I was going to allow you to keep this up? Well for _your _information, I'm not going to tolerate you threatening my friends. Ever since our last encounter, I worked hard to get my group getting stronger, by finding better ways to use them to kill Naraku. You on the other hand just sat there doing nothing. And for that I didn't ask you to do a favor for me. Not only that you should go to hell because I no longer belong to you, neither does my heart. I was too much of a fool to say such things." He said to her and leaves the area._

_As he comes back to village to join his friends, he realizes that someone is missing. "Where's Kagome?" He asks them quickly. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede avoid him and resume the stew that Kaede made for them. "Answer me dammit!" He shouts as he grabs Shippo's tail. "Let go of me Inuyasha." Shippo cries. "I'll let you go if you tell me where Kagome is." Inuyasha said to him up close. "She went back home with Koga." She shouts at him. Inuyasha twitches his eye. "SHE WHAT!" He shouts even louder and bolts out the hut after dropping Shippo to the ground._

_He makes it to the well and can smell Koga's scent mingling with Kagome. "That Damn mangy wolf." He scolds as he finds Koga by the well. 'My lucky day' He smirks and goes to Koga. "I know you're here Inuyasha." Koga shouts out to him without turning his head. 'Okay that didn't go accordingly.' Inuyasha taught to himself. "Wanna know why Kagome went into the well?" Koga asks him. Inuyasha can already sense the anger from within him. "It's that priestess that stopped by. Do you have any idea how upset Kagome gets whenever she sees those floating snakes?" Koga shouts at him ferociously. "If I were you, I'd stay away from Kagome for awhile." He punches him in the face and leaves the scene._

_End Of Flashback_

Back in Kagome's room, she is struggling to do her homework. "Why can't this make any sense to me?" She whines and puts her head down to her desk and covering them up with her arms. 'Inuyasha why won't you realize what I've been going through?" She weeps as her eyes spill her tears down to the desktop.

_Kagome's Flashback_

_Kagome secretly shows a sad face. "Why her of all the times?" She asks herself and follows her friends down the hill. All of a sudden she sense two jewel shards coming fast towards her. Soon enough a tornado comes from beyond the trees. Koga pops out and grasps Kagome's hands into his own. "Hey there, Kagome. I can see something is bothering you." He greets as well suspects some distress from her. _

_Kagome nods, "Yes, I'm just upset that Inuyasha left the group because Kikyo's nearby." She answers him with such sad eyes. Koga sniffs around the area and can quickly smell of graveyard soil and clay. "It's surprising I didn't smelled it sooner. No wonder you're upset about it." He comments to her, trying to cheer her up. Kagome nods her head. "Indeed I am." She admits her despair. "Koga, could you take me to the Bone Eater's Well. I just want to go home for awhile." She requests as she can tell that she's getting more upset by the second. "Sure. Hold onto me." He grabs her into his arms and takes her into the clearing where the well is. "Take you time to get better." He said to her as he kisses the back on her hand. "I will. Probably for a few days." She replies and jumps into the well. _

_End Of Kagome's Flashback_

It's been three days (Valentine's Day) since that happened and Kagome still doesn't want to go back to the well anytime soon. Why bother when it'll only make it worse for her? It happens every time she's been around and Kagome can't take the torture. "I might as well remain here for the rest of my life." She claims herself.

Knowing it's going to be chilly for the next few days, Kagome locks her window notch. With that lock, there's no way for a certain who barges into her room without her permission.

In the Feudal Era Inuyasha can't take anymore of this torture of waiting for a long time. He knows fully well what Koga warned him when he was about to go into the well. 'Like I'm threatened by his damn warning.' He shakes his head and jumps in.

Kagome goes into the kitchen to get something to eat. She was a bit too late to realize that her family went for a weekend vacation to the spas in northern mountains. 'So much for having my mom to cheer me up.' She whines as she gets something to drink. All of sudden the doorbell rings to alert Kagome that someone is here to visit the residence. Knowing that she's alone and her mom told her not to have anyone over without her permission. She puts her glass of juice down to the counter and cautiously walks to the door. Luckily the door is solid so no one will be able to see inside. Kagome peeks through the little hole to let her know who it is. And for the people she's not to see is Hojo. 'Great.' She complains in thought. "Kagome I know you're here." Hojo shouts from the outside. Kagome widens her eyes. 'How could he tell that I'm here? The kitchen light is the only thing on and can only be seen from the back of the house.'

Soon enough, the door is opened up to reveal Hojo with a bouquet of lilies. "Kagome, I have a gift for you." He chimes to her. Kagome gulps to get rid of the lump in her throat. "Hojo I thought I told you that I'm not into dating you. Haven't you learned your lesson?" Kagome asks him with a frown on her face. Hojo walks to her, which causes her to walk back. "Last time we seen each other, you only denied my requests about going out for Valentine's Day. I don't recall you giving me a lesson of some sort." He tells her. Kagome is now scared of him. 'Inuyasha, where are you?' She pleads in her mind.

As soon as Inuyasha came out the well in Kagome's time, he can already smell Kagome's scent in a frightening state. "Who's here to make her smell this way?" He asks as he smells another guys scent, that somehow enrages his demon side. **"Get him, Kill him." **His demon commands his body. Upon instinct, Inuyasha goes to the window of her room. He jumps to the ledge but couldn't open the open, realizing it's been locked from the inside. "The Door." He claims and goes to find wide open. When he goes inside, he spots Hojo about to do something he shouldn't be doing at all. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cries for him.

After hearing his name was all Inuyasha needed. With a millionth of a second, Inuyasha grabs Hojo by the back of his shirt and throws him to the outside. "Who are you?" Hojo gets up after making contact to the concrete floor. Inuyasha gets closer to him flexing his claws, "I'm your worst nightmare." Being as dense as he is, Hojo stood his ground. "Do you honestly I'm scared of you?" Hojo gets into a fighting stance.

Kagome manages to get to the doorway to see what's going to happen on her property. Inuyasha laughs, "You better be scared of me." He dashes to him. He pushes him in the stomach. "Inuyasha please." Kagome manages to get to his side. "Please stop." She cries to him, in more ways than one. Hearing Kagome's voice, Inuyasha comes to his senses. He looks to see his surroundings. In front he sees the guy he despises on the floor holding onto his stomach. He looks down to find Kagome crying onto his chest. Knowing that the right thing to do is to comfort her into his arms. "I'm here." He assures her. Kagome calms down in no times.

Hojo groans as he weakly stands up. "Is this what your business? Loving this freak?" He shouts out to them. Kagome whimpers deeper into Inuyasha's arms. "Get rid of him, Inuyasha." She asks him pleadingly.

Inuyasha smirks. As in he doesn't need to hear anymore of this guy's whining. "With pleasure." He releases her and grabs Hojo and drags him down the steep stairs, "You and I are going to talk." Inuyasha cracks his knuckles. "For your information…" He knocks him in the head as they made it to the bottom. "…I'm not a freak to begin with. If I were you, I'd stay from Kagome from now on. Don't even think about coming to her house ever again. If you do, I'll hunt you down." He warns as he pounds him even more. "Do I make myself clear?" He tightens his grip on him. Hojo nods, "Yes." Inuyasha glares at him closely. "Good." He throws him to the sidewalk and goes back up to the stairs and check up on Kagome.

Kagome limps as much as she can back into the house. She makes it to the doorframe. "Now I know how it feels to be brutally beaten down." She murmurs. Inuyasha sighs and carries her to her room. "You shouldn't be in this condition." Inuyasha comments to her as he gently puts her onto her bed. Kagome just looks away. Inuyasha turns on the light to see any injuries were inflicted on her. So far Kagome was in her pj pants, and a pink t-shirt on. Her arms have a few bruises from Hojo's beating. Her right eye was black as well. "What were you thinking, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he goes into the first aid kit that she kept in the hallway closet.

He comes back in to find Kagome holding her stomach. It turns out that Kagome got hit in the stomach pretty hard as well. Luckily she's not in Hojo's shoes because his stomach is way much worse. "I just get upset whenever she's close by." She murmurs to him, despite of his sensitive hearing. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and opens the kit to get the medicine that will reduce the swelling of her bruises. "I'm not going to be doing that anymore." He claims as he rubs the bruise medicine on her own arm. Kagome looks away, "Don't take me for a fool, Inuyasha. It happens _every_ time she's near us. Do you honestly expect that I should respect your privacy? It's obvious because I don't want to interfere with your conversation with her."

Inuyasha forces a stern look, "I didn't want you to worry about what might've happened between me and Kikyo." He said as well keep on putting the medicine onto her other arm. "But what if something were to happen that would include you going to hell with her? Do you know how hard it would be for me to endure such a thing?" She shuts her eyes to prevent any tears from escaping. Inuyasha

Inuyasha can tell how upset Kagome has been. "Even from what Koga told him when he sent Kagome to the well. But he knew he made himself clear when he reminded Kikyo for what she did ever since her resurrection. He holds onto her chin to her look at him. He can see how badly Kagome's black eye is. He carefully puts the medicine on it, not to get it into here eye. "I actually warned her personally." He said to her in a gentler voice. After the medicine was rubbed onto her black eye, Kagome opens them, as tears flow down her cheeks. "I told her that she has to return where she belong. She has done enough damage to us as we speak." He adds in.

Kagome's eyes don't seem to be convinced. "You always say that to make me feel better. If you think this is any different. You got another thing coming." Not taking this seriously, Inuyasha grabs both sides of Kagome face. "Kagome, how stubborn are you really? Normally I'm the stubborn one in the group. Whenever Koga is around, I somehow have this instinct that wants to get rid of him. That's why I'm against all means. I feel that somehow my pride is being disrupted." HE explains to her.

Kagome really wants to turn her head to the side to avoid, but it's not going anywhere while it's in Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha's impatience is getting the better of him as of yet. "Kagome, tell me, what do you see in front of you?" He asks her, keeping his anger at bay, he even lets go of her face. Kagome sighs to calm down her sobbing. "I see you." She looks up to him. Inuyasha nods, "And why is it that you see me?" He strokes her cheek in an affectionate way.

Kagome leans to the stroked side. "I see you because you're here." She answers him with soft smile. "And why is it that I'm here?" He asks her again. Kagome sighs in content. "It's because you came to me when I was in danger." She assumes instead. Inuyasha leans his forehead onto hers. "It's because I love you. And protecting you made me realized that from the start." He kisses her passionately.

Kagome lost everything in her mind when Inuyasha kisses her. Knowing now that she cannot hold her feelings buddle up anymore, she returns the kiss. Inuyasha pulls back, noticing when she returns the kiss. "I just want to ask you one more thing." He breaths in. "What would that be?" Kagome breaths back at him.

Inuyasha looks around her room to find the calendar she tells him about various events that happen. "What is today?" Kagome looks in the direction where Inuyasha is staring. It says that it's February 14. "Valentine's Day." Kagome mumbles. Inuyasha looks to the holiday's description. "Valentine's Day. A special occasion where couples and loved one show each other how much the love each other. The most common gift is the red rose, which symbolizes love."

Inuyasha reaches into his robe of the fire rat sleeve. "What is it?" Inuyasha pulls out a rose for her. "For you." He gives it to her. Kagome is in surprise. "Inuyasha, you really didn't have to do this." She takes it gently because of the thorns on the stem. "But that's not the only thing I have to offer for you." He smiles back to her. Kagome looks up to him. "What?" Inuyasha fondly narrows his eyes. "I already given it to you." Kagome tilts her head. "Which one?" She asks him curiously.

"This." Inuyasha kisses her again. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome." He says to her after they broke apart. "Happy Valentine's Day Inuyasha." She responds and kisses him again.

THE END


End file.
